The Young and the Reckless
by DropDeadKait
Summary: This is a teen soap opera; The Cade sisters, fifften year old Alex, twin 7th graders Aria and Ariel, young Aly, and toddler Aubrey are new to the neighborhood and the Wilkerson boys are head over heels. What happens with the wrong twin falls for the wrong brother? Or Alex and Francis gets into some trouble? Lots of drama, lies, and tears! I promise, you won't be disappointed! R&R.


**A/N: Okay! So, I did a story just like this **_**My Impossible Life**_** a while back, but lost interest and I don't remember where it was going, so I just stopped. I'm re-starting with new names, and everything for my made up characters. Just wanted to inform you. And, the POV will change randomly but I will put the name of the person's POV in italics before I start the text to help you keep up! –DropDeadKait. **

**Names and Ages of the Wilkerson: **

**Jamie- not born (Yet)**

**Dewey- 7**

**Malcolm- 13**

**Reese- 14**

**Francis- 17**

_**Names of characters I made: **_

_**Aubrey Cade: 4 (Aubrey) **_

_**Alison Cade: 7 (Aly) **_

_**Arianna Cade: 13 (Aria) **_

_**Ariella Cade: 13 (Ariel)**_

_**Alexandra Cade: 15 (Alex) **_

**Lots of drama is promised, this is a Teen Soap Opera in book form! Please, R&R! It encourages me to write faster, and better. I love to hear opinions and flames are encouraged! Thanks for your time! And now, to the story! –DropDeadKait. **

_Ariel;_

It was the summer I had just turned thirteen. My best friend was my sisters by this point. My twin sister, Aria, and I did everything together. Alex would take us to the mall with her and her friends, and Aly and Aubrey were always trying to join us. It was cute.

My name is Ariel. I'm thirteen. I have long, straight bleach blonde hair. My eyes are deep, dark blue. My sister, Aria looks just like me. Most everyone gets us mixed up, but we're pretty much the opposite of each other so it's not hard to tell. I'm always reading a book, and she's always talking or fixing her hair or something.

I'm not super smart or anything, but I think I do pretty well in school. My mother and father travel a lot with their work, so it's pretty hard to get settled in. I didn't have many friends, so it didn't bother me all the much. I just didn't like being in a new place all the time.

I have three other sisters, not counting Aria. The oldest is Alex. She's fifteen. She had long, wavy black hair. Her eyes are like mine, deep dark blue. Her skin was pale, and smooth.

The youngest is four years old, Aubrey. Her hair is dark brown with natural highlights. She has bright jade green eyes, and she's short and tiny.

The second youngest is Aly. She's seven. She looks just like Aubrey, but her hair is lighter and her eyes are blue.

_Aria;_

"Aria, get up! Swear, if you cause us to be late I will personally kick your tail!" my older sister, Alex yelled.

"No use, Alex. She's never going to wake up," Aly, our kid sister grinned.

"Aria! Aria! Aria!" the innocent four year old, Aubrey grinned.

"Fine! Fine! I'm up, I'm up!" I said, pushed the toddler, who was now jumping on me, off of me.

"Ariel," I muttered, glancing down at her. She was wearing a simple, dark navy blue dress with little white birds all over it, a dark green cardigan, and black combat boots. I decided to dress a bit differently, so our teachers could tell us apart. I pulled on some navy blue leggings with light blue and purple floral designs on them, then a long sleeves navy blue sweater. Finally, I put on a park of black converses and straightened my hair. Ariel's hair, like mine, parted down the middle. But, mine was perfectly straight while hers had a bit of a wave to it.

"Wow. You guys should dress alike, y'know. Confuse everyone," Grinned Alex. Alex was wear ripped skinny jeans, black high heel boots, and a subtle yet noticeable lime belly shirt with a long sleeve black cardigan over it, and her hair fell curly down her back.

Aly was wearing a purple dress with cupcakes on it, with black sandals and her hair was in a ponytail. Our mother still got her dressed, because she was so young. And, of course Aubrey didn't go to school yet.

_Alex;_

I was turning the corner when someone bumped into me; like my day could get any worse. "Watch it!" I yelled, picking myself up off the ground.

"Maybe you should take your own advice!"

I glanced up into the eyes of a blonde haired cutie. I rolled my eyes, trying not to be attracted to him because obviously, he's a jerk.

"Maybe you should make me!" I said, picking up my books and walking into my classroom and taking a seat.

"Okay, class. This is Alexandra Cade," the teacher told everyone. "Alex, you will be partners with Francis Wilkerson," she pointed to the blonde haired boy who had ran into me. "And you are just in time to get started on a project!"

"Great," I mumbled, taking a seat next to Francis at the lab table for two. He grinned at me, "What?" I demanded.

"Hope you're good at Forensics," he laughed, "Cause I'm a straight D student."

"Joy," I sighed, "Lucky for you, I'm a straight B student, so maybe we can get at least a C in this class."

"You don't look old enough to be in forensics," he said.

"I'm fifteen," I told him.

"I've only been held back once, and I'm seventeen," he said, confused. "How are you in this class?"

"I skipped a grade," I said. "Don't you dare tell anyone! It'll ruin my image!" I giggled a bit as he grinned.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he smiled. "So I'm assuming that B student thing was a lie?"

"I've never made a B in my life…" I trailed off.

"That's okay. We'll do okay," he laughed. "Come by my house after school and we'll work on the project?" he said, writing down his address.

"Sure."

_Reese;_

"Reese, this is your new tutor."

"Excuse me?" I glared. "Does it look like I need a tutor?"

"Considering you're going to fail 8th grade, yes," my least favorite teacher, Mr. Mitchell grabbed me by my arm. "You're going to listen to this girl, and she's going to teach you something and you're going to pass this class so I _never _have to see you again, got it? You're moving onto the high school next year if it kills you!"

"A girl? That's a new one. How old is she? A senior?"

"Even better! She's in seventh grade."

I walked home from school with my brothers Francis, Malcolm, and Dewey when Francis gave us _all_ the death stare.

"What?" Malcolm spoke up.

"I'm having my science partner come by later. We'll be in our room. I want you all out of this house!" Francis declared.

"I'll be in the kitchen," I sighed, "My new tutor is coming over. She's a seventh grader! How is _she_ going to help?!"

"Hey! It might be Ariel Cade," Malcolm said. "She's new in my krelboyne class! She's wicked smart," he said, "I think she's smarter than I am!"

"Cade?" asked Francis. "My partners name is Alex Cade."

"Wonder if they're related," Dewey said. Francis his him in the back of the head.

"Of course they are, stupid!"

_Ariel;_

I knocked on the door uneasily. I didn't want to tutor some kid in the eighth grade. I honest to god just wanted to fit in this school, for the first time ever. But, I suppose that wasn't going to happen. The school system would just have tutor all the idiots that belong in remedial classes and I would be called a brain again.

A lady opened the door, "Reese! Your tutor is here!" she screamed loudly as I took my hand a placed it over my ear. "Sorry, honey," she lady gave me a smile. "I'm Lois."

"Ariel," I half smiled as she let me in the house. I placed my books on the kitchen table as Reese walked into the room. He took one look at me, and his mouth dropped.

"Wait. You're hot. Why are you smart?"

"Excuse me?"

Malcolm interrupted, "Hey Ariel," he smiled.

"Malcolm, hey!" I grinned, "I didn't know Reese was your brother."

"Sadly," he shrugged, "I tried to tutor him once…didn't work so well. Good luck," he smiled, grabbing an apple off the table and making his way out the back door.

I glanced back over at Reese and took a seat, "I'm Ariel," I said.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I know."


End file.
